


On Ice

by ChimaAmla



Category: Original Work, Unhistory
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimaAmla/pseuds/ChimaAmla
Summary: Isak teaches Brandr to skate.





	

"There is _no way_ this is safe," Brandr said, and Isak just laughed and finished lacing up Brandr's boots.

"You'll be fine," he gave that smile that made his eyes half-disappear, and kissed Brandr's knee quickly before standing and pulling Brandr to his feet with him. Brandr stumbled as soon as he was vertical, and Isak held him up by the arms. "Careful, careful!"

"Stop laughing," Brandr gritted out as he tried to catch his balance, and as soon as he'd found it Isak let go and hopped backward onto the ice. Brandr kept himself up just long enough to see Isak skate backward, somehow perfectly balanced on the thin metal lines of his skates, and then Brandr wobbled and barely caught himself from falling flat on his face.

Isak was laughing again as he skated back over. "I don't think I've ever seen you so inelegant!"

"Well I've never attached _knives_ to my feet before," Brandr snatched his hands in under himself to protect his fingers as the scraping of Isak's skates came closer, and then Isak was pulling him up by under his arms like he weighed nothing.

"Come on, you've much better balance than I do, I've seen you dance," Isak's expression went soft, and Brandr was almost embarrassed at himself with how quickly he forgave him. "All right, don't step, push from the side of your foot and slide with the other straight," he said, moving backward to pull Brandr onto the ice. "Push and sliiide, push and sliiide, there you go, just like that," he was smiling like he'd won something and then he let Brandr go - Brandr stumbled for half a moment - "Don't think about it, just push and sliiiide, I'm right here," Isak's arms were stretched out in front of him, just out of reach but close enough to catch Brandr if he fell. Brandr followed toward him like a colt trying to walk for the first time, but at least he wasn't falling anymore.

Then Isak turned and skated away, quick as a sled down a hill and laughing the whole way. Short twists and little hops that made the ice creak, his arms stretched wide and swinging for balance, and he made a circle around Brandr so quick and smooth that Brandr could barely even follow him with his eyes.

Isak slowed on a turn that brought him close to Brandr and Brandr reached out to grab hold of him, glad to have something to hold on to. "Where did you learn to do that?" Brandr asked, not sure where his breath had gone.

"Mamma and Pappa used to skate all the time," he beamed down at Brandr. "They said it was good for my balance. I was a stumbly child," he had a look on his face that was too many things to make sense of, and Brandr just leaned in to him and held him tight. He wished the pond were more secluded, because he hadn't wanted to kiss anyone this badly ever before.

"You're still stumbly," he mumbled against Isak's chest, just to feel the way his laugh shook him to the roots.

**Author's Note:**

> A serious case of the feels over Yuri On Ice led to this schmoopyness. At first it was going to be Brandr being all seductive and elegant, but then once I thought about it I realized he isn't the one who would've had a chance to learn to skate.


End file.
